1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,327 discloses a connector for a wire harness of a car. The connector has a housing that accommodates terminal fittings connected respectively with wires of the wiring harness. A cover is mounted at a rear portion of the housing and surrounds the electric wires pulled out of a rear surface of the housing.
The conventional connector has a specified pull-out direction for the electric wires. However, the pull-out direction of the wires may have to be changed in accordance with the mounting place and the mounting posture of the housing. Hence, a cover suitable for each pull-out direction of the electric wires is required. Each unique cover requires a dedicated mold, and it is necessary to prepare a large number of molding dies for producing the cover. The large number of molds creates inventory management problems and increases manufacturing costs.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation, and it is an object of the invention to diversify the pull-out direction of an electric wire without increasing the kinds of a cover.